


p e r f e c t i o n

by orphan_account



Series: ten-letter poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>perhaps you could<br/>be yourself?<br/>(maybe)<br/>(it's quite a lot to ask)</p>
            </blockquote>





	p e r f e c t i o n

what is perfection, exactly?

this measly ten-letter word

why does it mean so much?

millions have cried

and lost and gained weight

beating themselves up over nothing

the truth is that

you should be the way you think is perfect

though to be honest

social media is probably to blame

society this

society that

well

you can listen if you want

but really, it's all up to you

instagram and twitter

vogue and people

most of them are lies

in my (unimportant) opinion

it's really all for naught

why do we try to make our lives look so good

when we're all dying inside?

it might seem harsh

but really, it's true

for every day

we wilt a bit inside

the insults

the taunts

the jokes about you (are they really jokes?)

it might not seem much

but

little

b y

little

they s l o w l y

pile up

till you lay on your deathbed

not literally of course

(perhaps soon, though)

and when you start to think

about the things people say

you'll start to feel

as if no one loves you

(like this)

noonelovesme

n o o n e l o v e s m e

no

one

loves

me

n

o

o

n

e

l

o

v

e

s

m

e

(?)

and that's where the problems start (where do they end, really)

and took it out on themselves

i think

that's (maybe) a tad bit selfish

we all have our own problems too

well it's not their fault

because most people don't notice

but i did

she laughed just a little too hard

(for a just little too long)

that's how i knew that

something

was

w R o N g


End file.
